Bo Likes BLTs
by sagehawk
Summary: Bo catches Tamsin and Lauren making out and gets upset, but the valkyerie and doctor have other motives. blt one-shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

note: just a prompt I received over facebook

Tamsin sighed and opened her eyes. She was on Bo's couch after getting heavily drunk the night before with the succubus and the blonde doctor. Her head slightly pounded reminding her that she had , had one too many bloody marys.

"I see even the mighty Valkyries are taken down by alcohol." Kenzi said from the kitchen as she put milk in to her cereal.

"Don't you normally sleep till 3?" came Tamsin's irritated response.

"It's 3:30 Tamtam." Kenzi said proudly shoving a spoon in to her mouth.

"The toothpaste isnt in the footlocker where-" Lauren's words stopped abruptly as she noticed Kenzi wasnt the only other person there.

"Bo-vag-drama I am out!" Kenzi exclaimed before placing her bowl in the sink, slipping a coat on and leaving the human and valkyrie alone.

"Well it looks like I am stuck with having a tic-tac instead." Lauren said watching the currently blue haired Kenzi take her leave.

Tamsin gave her a disgusted look.

"What? The thickness of my biofilm isnt that bad already is it?" Lauren asked genuinely concerned.

"Is Bo still here? You guys didnt spend all afternoon fucking did you?" the valkyrie asked.

"Oh we arent... I mean me and bo...no... we just, we all got drunk and she offered her bed... but not like her bedbed we werent-" Lauren stammered.

"Lauren, is Bo here or not?" Tamsin said interrupting.

"Oh, no. She went for doughnuts..." Lauren said awkwardly. At this point Tamsin finally noticed Lauren was just in her bra and underwear. She unconsciously licked her lips.

"You know salivation is a normal response to the thought of-"

"For fucks sake spare me from your science-y facts. I am not in the mood..."

Lauren looked at her feet feeling a bit out of place. "S-soryy" she mumbled. "I-i'm just going to a..." She started to turn and walk back up stairs when she felt a hand around her wrist. For some reason Tamsin was finding it hard to let the doctor leave looking so upset. Lauren turned and looked up in to her eyes questioningly. Even with some of her memories back, Tamsin couldn't ever remember being this struck by a human's beauty, and before she could stop herself she leaned in and placed her lips on Lauren's.

Later on Lauren would wonder why she wasn't more surprised, as in that moment, she responded by flicking her tongue across Tamsin's lips for entrance. There was no question, or surprise that this was happening. For some reason it made sense. Lauren felt a hand on her cheek and a second one at the small of her back pulling her further into the kiss.

"Wow, if i'da known you two had a thing, we could of all had a thing. ya know?" Bo's voice seemed to echo through the room startling the two blondes apart.

"B-bo! You are back! Me and Tamsin we were just-" lauren began to stammer.

"Yeah you defiantly were just..." Bo replied a bit irritated. She set the doughnuts down on the table.

Tamsin approached Bo with concern in her eyes. "Bo please don't be mad at Lauren I kissed her first-"

"I think you were both mutually swapping spit, don't insult my intelligence." Bo said stuffing a chocolate covered doughnut in her mouth.

"No we wouldn't ever-" Lauren began but stopped speaking at the look on Bo's face. It was one of hurt. Even though they were no longer together Lauren's involvement with Tamsin upset her and made her feel more inadequate. It was now obvious to Bo that this was true, as Lauren's previous excuse of wanting to get away from all things fae was now blatantly a lie given her recent membership to the dark fae and now this.

With tears in her eyes Bo reached for Lauren's hand. "Listen I get it. I never was good enough... I can't give you a monogamous relationship like you want, like Tamsin can give you. I ..I hope it works out..." She went to drop Lauren's hand but was pulled in to a fierce hug.

"You silly, silly woman. You have always been and always will be perfect." Lauren said into Bo's ear. Over her shoulder Lauren could see Tamsin just 3 feet away with a big dorky grin on her face. It had suddenly all hit her at once. She remembered everything. The Wanderer, driving over a cliff and dying, being hopelessly in love with Bo and even though she would never admit it, her growing love for a certain doctor and their plan the night before to persuade a certain succubus to give a new type of relationship a try.

**The Night Before**

Lauren and Tamsin were super drunk, and that was an understatement...but their words were never truer.

"Y-you so... sexy...like I normally am not in to blondes.. but damn." Tamsin slurred.

"Don youuu mean... huminssss." Lauren said slightly losing her balance as she took another shot.

"Tha too but, Bo makes it sexy." Tamsin replied.

"To l-like humans..."

"Or it could be the sci-sc-scien-y talk." Tamsin said as she asked Trick for another drink.

"No, that is it, you are both cut off go home." He said to her.

Tamsin pouted. "Oh come on! Aint I practically family now!" She sighed as he waled away ignoring her plea.

Lauren was about to put her jacket on when Tamsin stopped her.

"Waitwait! I havent told you. I havent told you my plaaaaannnn!" She said enthusiastically. Lauren almost tipped over at the sudden weight of Tamsin's hand on her shoulder.

"I should really get going it is late."

"But this will solve your and Bo's problem." Tamsin said to Lauren's retreating yet clumsy form. Lauren stopped and turned around...

"I'm listening."

**Current Time**

"Lauren I know you don't exactly remember, and Bo, I know what this looks like... but there is a way for us all to get what we want." Tamsin said.

Bo turned to look at her tears still in her eyes.

"I'm dark fae, Lauren and you just joined the dark aswell..." she continued but Bo interupted.

"Yeah but not for long!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and continued, "Right but, now, you are dark... now stay with me here, this might be crazy but... I like you." she looks to Lauren and Bo crosses her arms angrily glaring at the valkyrie. "She likes me, you like her... " Bo seemed to get more angry the longer Tamsin spoke, however the doctor caught on.

"Oh I got it!" She shouted. Tamsin and Bo just stared at her for a moment as Lauren looked at them as if the solution was obvious before shouting "Three way polyamory!"


End file.
